


After-Dark Antics

by adis_shorts



Category: Der Untergang | Downfall (2004), Historical RPF
Genre: Krebsdorf, M/M, Shameless Smut, downfall parodies, embracing the rule 34
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 04:32:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12927525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adis_shorts/pseuds/adis_shorts
Summary: 2 words: Krebsdorf smut





	After-Dark Antics

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This is smut, very explicit smut at that. Be warned. Also it’s a long one (14 pages in my word processor lol)
> 
> also reupload #208474 since i kept changing my mind about where to post my smut fics

_“Do you…” Krebs’ voice was low, “Do you want to…?”  
_

_Burgdorf, lost for words, just nodded. Within milliseconds, Krebs’ hand grabbed his and he was being pulled to their shared bedroom._

 

* * *

 

 

Burgdorf felt dizzy as he felt the warm hand in his, pulling him along the corridor to the unused storeroom which was his bedroom. His heart was going thump thump thump inside his chest as he tried to even out his breathing. He could feel the goosebumps rise on his body like pinpricks all over him, the adrenaline and pure undistilled desire coursing through his veins. He tried to ignore the increasing heat in his groin, to just focus on the sound of their footsteps.

Krebs was walking briskly, pulling Burgdorf along and holding onto his hand firmly. He didn’t look back, he didn’t  _dare_ , for his heartbeat was similarly going nuts at the knowledge of what was coming. He swallowed thickly, his mouth drying up. As he walked his eyes, pupils blown wide, remained fixed in front of him. He counted his steps, trying to focus on even getting Burgdorf into his bed.  _One, two, one, two, one, two._  He knew that if he looked back now, looked into those clear blue eyes which he was sure were pretty much all pupil right now, they’d be doing it right here in the corridor.

_One, two, one, two, one, two._

The pair, connected by their hands, marched along the corridors, trying desperately to claw onto what self control they had left. The only sound they could hear was the  _thump, thump, thump_  of their heartbeats and the  _click, clack, click_  of their boots against the concrete. Burgdorf dared to look up for a second at the back of Krebs’ neck and his pulse boiled inside him even more. The skin looked smooth, sprinkled with a few blackish-grey hairs, and Burgdorf wanted nothing more than to nuzzle it, maybe give it a little lick and brush his teeth against it-

_Verdammt! Stop it Wilhelm! Control yourself a little longer!_

He suddenly felt the pulling of his hand cease and finally looked up properly. Krebs was now facing him, face flushed and eyes black.

“Fuck-  _I want you_ , Burgy,” he growled through gritted teeth.

Burgdorf’s heart stopped for a second as the remaining blood elsewhere in his body made a beeline for his crotch. He could feel his veins tingle and his trousers tighten as Krebs grabbed him and flipped them around, pinning him against the door. Krebs caught his mouth and lightly grazed his teeth against Burgdorf’s bottom lip, pushing his tongue into the gap Burgdorf had opened. Their tongues danced around each other as Krebs pushed Burgdorf further against the door, placing a leg between his. Burgdorf gasped, his breath catching in his throat.

_Fuck… he’s hard too… I can feel it…_

The pair ferociously made out against the door, holding onto each other like drowning men clinging for dear life onto a liferaft. Burgdorf’s head was spinning, he could hardly breathe. His blood prickled inside him, boiling over alongside his desire. He managed to pull away from the kiss, using the last remnant of willpower inside him.

“Krebsy… we ought to go inside,” he choked out, “I can’t wait any longer.”

Krebs stared into his eyes, lust written all over his face. He opened his mouth as if the say something, then closed it again when he found he couldn’t get the words out. Instead, he just nodded firmly and backed up a little, reaching to open the door handle with a hand which Burgdorf swore was trembling a little. In another second, Krebs’ hand was on his chest, lightly pushing him back into the room as the door swung shut behind them with a  _clang_.

The two men stood there for a moment, looking deep into each others’ darkened eyes, gasping for air as their pulses raced. Burgdorf glanced down, exhaling as he saw the bulge in Krebs’ trousers. The bulge he’d just felt against his leg outside. He was desperate to free it from its fabric jail, to see it and to taste it like he had done a week or so previously. He swallowed, his mouth simultaneously drying up and watering hungrily.

“Wilhelm…?” Krebs asked quietly, his voice struggling to come out.

“Yeah?”

Krebs’ voice was barely a whisper, his voice airy and breathy, “ _Ich will ficken_ …”

It took a lot of strength for Burgdorf to speak after such a direct statement. He gave a single nod, swallowed hard, and found the will to make his vocal chords work.

“Then  _do it. Fick mich_.”

The only word to describe what Krebs did next was  _pounce_. The normally soft-spoken, understated man was now pushing Burgdorf down onto his bed, looming over him with hungry eyes. He leaned over, holding out a hand to hold himself up. The other hand began making work of Burgdorf’s uniform jacket. Burgdorf felt himself coming more and more undone with each button, a fitting metaphor for how he felt at this very moment.

“Hans…” he gasped as he felt soft fingers against the now-bare skin, teasing him as more and more skin became exposed.

“Ja?” Krebs asked, sucking in his lower lip against his teeth as he now began unbuttoning Burgdorf’s shirt.

“Let me take your shirt off,” Burgdorf replied.

Krebs nodded, and instantly Burgdorf’s hands were undoing the top button of his uniform. He gasped lightly, the sensation of being stripped alongside the visual of Burgdorf’s bare chest making the cramped feeling in his trousers become even more intense.

“Look what I’m doing to you, Krebsy,” Burgdorf purred, smirking.

Krebs looked down. His jacket was now almost entirely undone, but that’s not what either man was focused on. Burgdorf was staring at Krebs’ crotch, mouth watering. The trousers, usually flat at the front, were now jutting out, the obvious culprit straining against the fabric. Krebs could feel Burgdorf clumsily fiddling with his buttons, obviously becoming impatient. Not that he could blame him, of course. Right now, Krebs wanted nothing more than to push Burgdorf onto his back and fuck him until they both saw stars.

However, it was never good to rush these things. Not when last time it was over so quickly. Granted, they were both  _extremely_  drunk, but Krebs thought that he’d much rather savour the experience this time around. It was fun to tease though. He smirked as he looked down at Burgdorf’s similarly tented trousers, ‘accidentally’ brushing his hand softly against the bulge as he reached out to pull Burgdorf’s jacket off. The gasped moan he got in response made his heart skip a beat and he had to close his eyes for a moment. His dick throbbed at the sound and he breathed out harshly. At this point, it was obvious that both men were already painfully turned on.

“Touch me, Hans,” Burgdorf gasped, “ _Bitte._ ”

“I am touching you,” Krebs replied as he touched Burgdorf’s bare skin, hot and smooth under the palm of his hand, a glint in his eyes.

Burgdorf growled in annoyance, “You know what I mean, Krebsy!”

Krebs chuckled.

“We’ll have to get rid of these-” he began to tug at Burgdorf’s jacket- “first.”

Krebs began to remove Burgdorf’s shirt, starting at the shoulders. Burgdorf felt more and more exposed as his shirt was removed from his body, he could feel the cool draught of the room on his hot skin. He lifted his arms out of the sleeves once it was almost fully off him. Krebs threw the shirt somewhere behind him, not caring where it landed. Burgdorf felt himself throb as he heard Krebs exhale shakily and saw his eyes eat up the sight of his bare torso like Göring would at his McDonald’s meal.

“You’re…” Krebs began breathily, pushing Burgdorf gently down onto his back, “You’re beautiful.”

Burgdorf bit his lip as a finger teasingly traced the line of his trousers, tickling the bare skin and leaving a hot trail behind it. Krebs smirked, eyes fixed onto his friend’s body. He was enjoying this whole situation immensely, loving the way he was making Burgdorf breathe in harshly and exhale with breathy moans just by touching his skin. However, Krebs knew he could only hold out so far. His dick was straining against his trousers, begging to be freed, and he could see that the man beneath him was in a similar situation. Burgdorf sucked in a breath as Krebs’ fingers moved onto the button of his trousers. His heart was still thumping, even more so as he looked at what his friend was currently doing to him.

“Lift your hips up a second, Burgy.”

He followed that command and suddenly felt the tightness in his crotch released as Krebs began to pull off his trousers. His dick got even hotter, however, as Krebs bent over and began to lick his stomach, still pulling down his trousers. He pulled away as Burgdorf’s trousers were pulled down to his boots. Standing up, Krebs removed the boots first and then the trousers, leaving Burgdorf in nothing but his boxers.

He stood looming over Burgdorf for a second, admiring the now almost-nude body in front of him as he began to remove his own jacket and shirt. His skin was pale, with fine dark blonde hairs dotted around on his legs, arms and stomach. He had a tiny bit of chub around his belly, probably a result of all the beer he drank, but otherwise he was of average build. Any muscles he may have had were disguised by the smoothness of his skin, delicate and almost feminine in how soft it was. Krebs decided very quickly that he liked all of this,  _very much_.

“Move back a little bit,” Krebs commanded as he removed his trousers.

Burgdorf obliged, gasping as Krebs climbed onto the bed over him. He could feel Krebs against him through their boxer shorts, the thin fabric conducting the heat between them as he was straddled. This was certainly a very nice feeling, one his body was responding to a lot. His breathing was getting faster and the pinprick feelings all over his body were intensifying.

“I want you so much,” Krebs groaned, leaning over onto Burgdorf’s chest. He began to kiss and lick at the skin there, reducing Burgdorf to a panting mess as his hand teased at the waistband of his boxers.

“Please…” Burgdorf managed to get out. Krebs looked into his eyes inquisitively.

“Hmm?”

“Stop teasing me!” he cried out, exasperated. Krebs chuckled deeply.

_I can’t take much more of this._

As if Krebs could read his mind, he shuffled up to kiss Burgdorf, brushing against him as he did. Both men gasped against each other’s mouths at the contact. Lips met, tongues tangled and breaths entwined as the two men engaged in a make-out session dwarfing the one outside the door a few minutes earlier. Occasionally, Krebs would grind against the man beneath him, and he would be rewarded which a gasp or a moan into his mouth. He made a mental note of how good it was, he needed to cherish this moment. Still playing with Burgdorf’s boxers, he slipped a finger beneath the waistband for a moment. He could feel a few hairs on the skin, coarser than the ones on the rest of his body. He smirked into the kiss, knowing he was in the right place, especially as he’d been rewarded with another gasped moan. He reared up, lips moist, rubbing their crotches together as he slowly slid to straddle Burgdorf’s legs. The feeling as their dicks rubbed together through the fabric echoed throughout his body, more intoxicating than a shot of vodka.

“Please, Hans,” Burgdorf panted.

Krebs could see the long shape jutting out inside Burgdorf’s boxers twitch. It looked thick and a little bit longer than average from what he could see, with a small patch of dampness at the top. It took all of his mental strength to not just rip that fabric off him and engulf him with his mouth. He wanted to taste it  _so bad_  but there was no fun in doing that so soon, so he compromised by grabbing the length in his hand. At this, a loud moan erupted from the back of Burgdorf’s throat as his threw his head back, eyes closing. Krebs felt his own dick twitch then. He closed his eyes and moaned softly, focused on the glorious sound still echoing in his ears and the heat in his hand.

“Mein  _Gott_  Burgy,” Krebs whispered.

He released his grip for a moment. Burgdorf pulled his face at the loss of contact, but he gasped again as Krebs’ hand snaked its way into his boxer shorts. He became hyperaware of his racing heartbeat and the feeling of skin against skin. Krebs’ hand had a firm but not tight hold of him, and it felt so good. He could feel the need to moan out loud in his throat, creeping up into his mouth and out into the air. He loved to see the way those sounds made Krebs’ eyes widen, how he would suck in his lower lip a little as if stifling a gasp. The way his warm hand engulfed his length with his heat, the way it started to move achingly slow; Burgdorf couldn’t help but let those sounds continue to tumble out from his throat. Looking at Krebs’ face just spurred him on further.

_No point holding back. The walls are thick enough._

Krebs’ hand continued to move up and down, up and down. He smirked as Burgdorf writhed beneath him, moaning more and more. His hands were gripping for dear life onto the bedsheets, his back arching as Krebs’ other hand began to caress the side of his stomach.

“ _Fuck_ , Krebsy,” he cried out thickly, “It feels so good.”

Krebs exhaled shakily, “Do you want to feel even better?”

Burgdorf nodded, not sure exactly what better entailed. He frowned as he felt the hand around his cock loosen. However, as the hands trailed down his stomach as Krebs moved his head down to face his boxers, he figured it out. Those hands now peeled his boxers down, exposing him to the cool air of the room. He shuddered at the anticipation of what was coming, and when Krebs’ tongue gave him an experimental lick he couldn’t even think about stopping the desperate sound that escaped him. In fact, once that warm mouth slowly lowered itself down his shaft he couldn’t even think anything except how warm and wet and  _wonderful_  it felt.

Krebs’ thoughts scrambled in his mind as he closed his eyes blissfully. He’d waited so long, too long to taste what he was tasting right now. For years he had fantasised whilst alone, getting himself off with the thought of sucking his best friend’s dick. Finally, his fantasy was playing out in reality. The musky, slightly salty taste rolled on his tongue and it filled him with ecstasy. He decided very quickly that he loved it. He could feel Burgdorf tensing and wriggling beneath him, hear him gasp and moan as he moved his head up and down. Right down until the tip hit the back of his mouth, then up until only the head was still inside his mouth. He would flick his tongue around it and give it a suck, before bringing his mouth back down.

Burgdorf found the sight of Krebs’ hollowed cheeks as he sucked on his cock, dragging his lips tightly up the length, utterly and completely amazing. He could feel every beat of his pulse echo in his cock, the warmth around it spreading throughout his whole body. He could hardly breathe, each breath being overtaken by sounds which made Krebs get more, impossibly hard. It felt so intense, so fucking good, and he didn’t want it to end so soon. He had to speak.

“Krebsy-” he gasped out, another moan escaping him- “Stop.”

Krebs sucked deeply, lifting himself off of Burgdorf’s dick. He looked up at his face, deep into his eyes. Burgdorf tried to calm his breathing.

“I-if you carry on doing that I’m gonna come,” he said shakily.

Krebs giggled lowly, “We can’t have that, can we? We’ve barely even started.”

Burgdorf had to hold himself back from coming just at the glint in Krebs’ eyes and the promise of more.

“Really?” he said breathily, trying to sound nonchalant but failing epically, “What are you gonna do to me, Krebsy?”

Krebs swallowed audibly, sucking in his lower lip again.

“Well, not to sound like a pervert but I think I’d quite like to have sex with you,” he said, voice gravelly and low, “I want to be inside you so fucking  _bad_ , Burgy.”

Burgdorf moaned again, “Then fuck me, Krebsy. Fuck me.”

Krebs’ eyes darkened, “Tell me again.”

“I want you to fuck me right into this god damned mattress, Hans,” Burgdorf growled, “I wanna feel you inside me, make us both come so hard.  _I want it_.”

It was as if someone suddenly flicked a switch in Krebs’ mind. He pretty much ripped off Burgdorf’s boxers, staring at him like he was the eighth wonder of the world. He went to pull off his own boxers but found Burgdorf’s hands already there, tugging them down. His length bounced out as the waistband was pulled down to his thighs, long and hard and dripping with precome. Burgdorf could not resist the temptation and licked it up, his tongue flicking the head. He gasped at the low, throaty groan which came from above him. He gave the head another lick, before taking the length into his mouth. As he sucked along the shaft, he heard a series of low moans and gasps coming from the other man. If he wasn’t so dizzy with how utterly and completely turned on he was, he would have smirked.

“Do you want me to fuck you tonight?” Krebs gasped as Burgdorf continued to suck him off, “Because you’ll make me come if you carry on with this.”

Burgdorf couldn’t have that, not this soon, so he stopped sucking and looked up at Krebs. His face was flushed and there were a few beads of sweat on his forehead. He already looked pretty disheveled considering they’d barely even started.

“You taste so good, Hans,” Burgdorf groaned, licking his lips, “I couldn’t help myself.”

Krebs groaned deeply at the back of his throat leaning closer to Burgdorf’s face, “You could make me come just with words alone, you know that? You’re so damn sexy.”

The men began to kiss again, tasting each other on their tongues. Krebs pushed Burgdorf back until he was lying down again, clambering on top of him again. This time there was no fabric between them, so when their cocks touched it felt like a bolt of electricity coursing through them both. Both men gasped again at the sensation as Krebs moved in to kiss Burgdorf again. The kiss, although brief, was fiery and passionate with scraping teeth. Krebs pulled away after a moment and reached over to the bedside drawers, getting a bottle of lotion from the top drawer.

“You sure you want this?” Krebs asked shakily as he squirted some lotion onto his finger, Burgdorf responding with a nod, “Tell me if it hurts, OK?”

Krebs slid further down Burgdorf’s legs, pulling them apart.

“Hold on,” he said, getting up and reaching for a pillow with his clean hand, “Lift your hips up.”

Burgdorf obliged, and Krebs tried not to get too distracted by how the movement made his dick bounce as he slid the pillow underneath him. After that, he spread Burgdorf’s legs further and rubbed the cream between his cheeks. Burgdorf hissed at the initial coldness but was soon moaning again as Krebs’ finger started to caress his entrance, flooding him once again with pinpricks of heat and lust.

Krebs pulled away after some massaging to apply more cream to his finger, this time making sure it was covered. Burgdorf swallowed in anticipation, watching as the finger now inched towards his arse. When the finger passed between the cheeks again he exhaled shakily, desperate for what was to come. Sure enough, as Krebs looked him deep in the eyes again he felt that finger enter him. The glorious intensity of how good it felt shuddered through him, rocking him like an earthquake as a rather non-manly sound escaped his throat. Even more sounds erupted from him as the finger began to thrust gently.  _In, out, in, out_. It didn’t take long until Burgdorf was begging for more.

“Please, Krebsy, more…” he panted, “I want  _more_.”

Krebs let out a low chuckle, eyes leering at the man beneath him as he removed the finger. Burgdorf frowned, until he saw Krebs lubricate two of his fingers now. The way he ran the cream up and down his fingers, it was a display so utterly phallic that Burgdorf felt his dick swell even more, something he thought was impossible at this point. He wanted to savour this whole experience, being sober enough to properly appreciate and remember it this time, and revisit it whenever he needed to take care of himself. This would do it better than any dirty magazine could.

His thoughts were disrupted suddenly by the feeling of two fingers at his entrance, slowly pushing their way in. Twice the fingers meant twice the intensity, and Burgdorf was panting before the fingers were even all the way in. Krebs looked at him questioningly, stopping his fingers. Burgdorf gathered that he was worrying in case he was hurting, and that would not do.

“It’s not hurting, Hans-” he gasped as the fingers moved again- “ _Verdammt_! It just feels so good.”

Krebs smiled, happiness shining through the lust in his eyes, before beginning to thrust his fingers. Burgdorf threw his head back, moaning at the incredible feeling of Krebs inside him, even if it was just his fingers at this point in time. Suddenly, he felt a spike of pleasure so intense that he felt as if he was roaring. His throat rumbled as he cried out.

“There, Krebsy, there!”

Krebs could feel himself gasping and breaking into a sweat at the sight of Burgdorf, the best friend he’d harboured desire for for so long, writhing and arching his back because of  _him_. The sounds he was making were so erotic that Krebs knew he couldn’t hold out much longer. He needed to be inside him. He knew he had to be careful and prepare him properly, but if this went on for much longer he’d be coming before he’d even finished the preparations.

“Do… do you want more, Burgy?” he asked breathily, to which he received a nod from other man.

Third finger. The penultimate step. He smothered his fingers in lotion, pressed them against Burgdorf’s entrance, and pushed in. He had to squeeze his eyes shut when he heard a desperate cry come from below, willing himself not to come right there as his dick twitched and throbbed almost painfully. He was so turned on at this point that it was unbearable.

“Fucking  _move_!” Burgdorf cried out desperately.

Krebs cleared his mind, opening his eyes again to see Burgdorf looking up at him, lust and want piercing him from his eyes. He began to move the fingers, thrusting them in and out as he looked for any signs of pain in the other man. However, all he saw was him writhing and sweating with half-lidded eyes and an open, panting mouth. He smiled, dragging the fingers all the way back and then thrusting back in hard until his knuckles were touching Burgdorf’s skin, aiming for the place which made him roar in ecstasy. He hit the bullseye, and Burgdorf’s back arched steeply as another loud, roaring moan of “fuck!” erupted from the back of his throat. He thrusted again, hitting that spot again and reducing Burgdorf into a panting mess.

“Bitte,  _bitte_ …” Burgdorf gasped, punctuating every panted breath with a moan, “I want you.”

Krebs, hearing this, removed his fingers, trembling at the anticipation of what he was about to do.

“Are you ready for me?” he said, voice thick.

Burgdorf nodded, “I’m ready for you.”

Krebs grabbed the lotion bottle and held it upside down over Burgdorf, squirting it all over his arse and getting some on his dick too. He smirked at how suggestive it looked. He chuckled deeply and gave Burgdorf’s length a quick tug, spreading the cream all along it and shuddering a little at Burgdorf’s reaction. He groaned again, throaty and desperate, body tensing and hands fisting the sheets. It was definitely time to do it, Krebs couldn’t wait any more. He squirted more lotion onto his hand and began rubbing it all along his own cock, gasping at the sensation. He could feel and see more precome leaking from him as he covered himself in the lotion.

“Ready?” he breathed, taking his hand and rubbing it along Burgdorf’s entrance.

“Do it,” Burgdorf growled, voice full of lust.

Burgdorf could feel something big at his entrance now, something much thicker than fingers. He looked up at Krebs, whose eyes were half-closed as he began to inch closer to him. Krebs gasped as he began to push himself in, closing his eyes at the sudden warmth beginning to engulf him. Burgdorf was also panting, moaning at the head which was now fully inside him. He felt as if he could cry at how intensely turned on he was, feeling Krebs pushing further and further into him.

Krebs sucked a moan as he saw his dick disappear inside Burgdorf, trying to stay focused until he could lose himself completely. Soon, he was so far in that he could no longer see himself and he bent over, holding himself up with his hands. Burgdorf looked up at the man above him and exhaled, body trembling at how full he was.

“You know…  _ich liebe dich_ ,” Krebs whispered thickly, “So much.”

Burgdorf’s eyes widened as his heart skipped a beat inside of him at the confession he’d just received. He had no time to contemplate it, however, as he could feel Krebs begin to thrust. All words escaped him, now he could only pant and gasp and moan. Every time Krebs pushed past  _that_  spot, he felt a jolt of electricity course through his veins, pushing him closer to the edge.

Krebs similarly could feel electricity bolting through him every time he thrust into the tightness, even moreso as Burgdorf tensed up and tightened around him. He put his hands over Burgdorf’s, which were balled into fists in the sheets so hard that the whites of his knuckles were visible. Burgdorf tightened around him again as he hit just the right place inside him and Krebs felt a long, loud moan come up from his throat, rumbling as the sounds of sex filled the air around them.

“Kiss me,” Burgdorf managed to pant out.

Krebs leaned over and caught Burgdorf’s open, panting mouth with his own. He could feel their stomachs touching, soft and warm. Burgdorf’s hands snaked their way behind his back, gripping onto him so desperately that he was sure he’d have bruises in the morning, but he found that he didn’t care even when he felt the fingernails digging into his skin. He felt so unbearably horny right now it didn’t matter. He could leave scratches and lovebites all over him and he wouldn’t care, for he was way too far into the moment.

The cold air of the room was now heating up, warmed by the heat radiating off of the two men. Their body heat was only rising as they continued to make love in the dimly lit room, the squeaking of the beds punctuated by the slapping of skin against skin. Heavy breathing filled the room like a chorus, moans and pleas echoing amongst it. The sounds drowned out the ticking of the clock on the wall, the second hand making several full circuits as the men clung to each other. Occasionally, their lips would part, only for them to make contact with skin. Krebs smirked as he went back to kiss Burgdorf’s mouth again afterwards, seeing the red mark he’d left on the smooth, pale skin of his neck. He was sure that he had a few of his own to match at this point, for which he said a mental thank you to his uniform having a high collar. Perhaps he wouldn’t mind showing off his newly acquired lovebites, but knowing the other guys in the bunker he’d never hear the end of it.

The two men kissed longingly as Krebs continued to thrust, panting and moaning against each other with hot breaths. Lips brushed against teeth and tongues battled for dominance as Burgdorf pulled Krebs right up against him with his arms, gasping at the wonderful friction of Krebs’ firm, smooth stomach against his cock. Krebs could feel the hard length rubbing against him, wet with sweat and lotion and precome. It was the most erotic moment of Krebs’ life, he’d never been so turned on. He could feel himself thrusting faster and harder, getting closer and closer to his tipping point, and by the way Burgdorf was shuddering and tensing beneath him he probably wasn’t that far off either.

Krebs lifted himself back up, moving his hands to hold onto Burgdorf’s hips. He squeezed the hands into the skin as he thrust harder into him, thrusting almost impossibly deep as his fingernails dug into the skin. Burgdorf hissed at the feeling, but made no effort to stop him, just moaning instead. Both men were beyond coherent words at this point, just letting out a series of moans and groans and the occasional expletive. Pretty much every thrust was now hitting Burgdorf’s prostate, making him roar in pure undiluted pleasure until his throat became scratchy and dry.

Krebs, too, was now moaning louder and louder, panting breathlessly. Beads of sweat were gathering on his forehead, torso and along his arms, falling along the soft contours of his muscles. As he thrust in faster and harder still, he could feel ripples of pleasure begin to radiate throughout him. He was close, desperately close, but he held on longer because he didn’t want this to be over so soon. Besides, he also wanted to make Burgdorf come first.

Knowing that he couldn’t hold back for much longer, Krebs took one of his hands and curled it around Burgdorf’s rock hard length, rubbing it up and down. It was glistening with the moistness of the cream, the head covered in precome. Krebs scooped the clear liquid off with his finger and licked it, making the man beneath him whimper.

“ _Scheisse_!”

Burgdorf’s hands were now back to their original location, tangled within the bedsheets and tightly fisted. He was moaning more than ever, moaning on every single breath he took. His lips were parted, eyes barely able to stay open. His cheeks had flushed red, as had his chest. He looked so deliciously close to coming, something which obviously turned Krebs on even more as he felt his dick twitching inside of him. He was so close now, he could feel it beginning to creep up on him, radiating from his crotch throughout his whole body.

“Hans…” he groaned, “Oh  _fuck_  Hans, I’m so close.”

Krebs sped up the movements of his hand, trying to syncopate the thrusts of his hand and his dick. He wanted Burgdorf to feel so intensely turned on that he would burst, especially since he was ready to burst himself.

“Then come for me, Wilhelm,” he panted, groaning, “ _Come for me_.”

_Those words, fuck, those words._

Burgdorf’s orgasm was building up now, taking him over. He tensed his whole body, hyperventilating so fast that he saw stars. The sensations of that firm hand on his dick, teamed up with the thick length inside him hitting his prostate on pretty much every thrust, had become too much for his body to withstand any longer. He couldn’t stop it anymore, he was about to burst right open. He could feel his balls become impossibly tight, tense and full. Then, with another thrust against that place inside him followed by another firm thrust of the hand on his shaft, the first jolt hit him.

“ _Ja_ …” Krebs said forcefully, struggling to talk as his own climax started to build up, “Come for me.”

And he did.

He could feel a tsunami of pleasure inundate his entire body as the the first shot of cum jumped out from his dick. He had no words left in him; he just cried out repeatedly as his cock bounced, shooting out more and more ribbons of hot white fluid all over his abdomen and covering Krebs’ hand. He could feel himself tightening around Krebs, the hot, thick length searing him inside and making him come even harder.

“Oh _fuck_!”

Krebs’ own orgasm was now fizzing up, pressure building in his lower abdomen just behind the base of his cock. The sight of Burgdorf’s climax was burnt into his retinas: the parted lips, the face screwed up and eyes squeezed shut as he pretty much screamed, the fists tightly balled into the sheets, the way his cock twitched as it spilt his cum all over them both. The sounds rang in his ears, so blissfully persistent as he continued to thrust into him, holding onto the wet, dripping length in his hand. He milked the last drops of cum from Burgdorf, thrusts becoming uneven as he began to lose control.

Burgdorf looked up at him lazily, disheveled and coming down from his own orgasm.

“Come for me, Hans,” he whispered breathlessly, returning the favour, “Wanna feel you come.”

The words hit Krebs in the heart like a truck, the shockwaves shuddering through him. Like a chain reaction, his dick throbbed inside Burgdorf, his heart thumping so hard it felt as if it was ready to jump straight out of his chest. He felt as if he was suffocating, chest as tight as his balls as his breath hitched in his throat. He was coming, he could feel the rush in his blood as he shuddered, crying out broken and loud as it hit him.

Krebs felt himself shuddering as the first shot of cum escaped him. He faintly registered a series of moans so intense they almost sounded like sobs, which he distantly realised were coming from his now kind of sore throat. His dick felt as though it was on fire, a pulsating mess just like the rest of his body. He found that he no longer had the strength in him to thrust or even to hold himself up like this as he was overthrown with the sheer force of his orgasm.

Burgdorf felt Krebs throb inside of him, his cum filling his insides. The man on top of him had tensed up completely, muscles becoming more defined as he fell down onto his hands, panting loud and hard as he filled Burgdorf with his cum. If he hadn’t only just come, the twitching dick and hot fluid inside of him would have gotten Burgdorf painfully hard again in an instant. He looked up at Krebs’ face and saw a man completely lost in the moment, shaking and trembling above him. He opened his eyes, pupils blown wide, and Burgdorf saw immense levels of lust and want and  _adoration_  in them.

Finally, the tautness of the man above him was released and he pretty much collapsed onto his chest. Burgdorf could feel his own dick softening between them, the fluid covering him now beginning to cool down. Krebs lay there for a moment, panting and exhausted.

“That was…” he panted listlessly, still lightheaded, “That was amazing.”

Burgdorf hummed in response as the tired man on top of him nuzzled into the crook of his neck. The lay there for a while, coming down from the incredible highs they had just reached, panting and giggling, totally giddy from the adrenaline which had inundated their bloodstreams. Burgdorf smiled, heart skipping with delight.

_I could stay like this forever._

* * *

Their arms at some point wrapped around each other, and Burgdorf didn’t know how or when since his brain was still somewhat frazzled from how hard he’d come, but he’d managed to find a wet cloth and rub them both down before the cum on his stomach had dried up. Said cloth was now on the floor, in a heap somewhere in the general direction of their uniforms, but there was no way that Burgdorf would be engaging in a more thorough cleanup operation tonight. Especially since Krebs was on the cusp of sleep, looking so peaceful and goddamn  _adorable_  that he couldn’t bear to peel his eyes away for longer than a couple of seconds.

They were now under the covers of their pushed-together beds, embracing sleepily as their breathing evened out. Krebs was out like a light within moments, exhausted from what he considered to be the best sex he’d ever had. Burgdorf looked at his relaxed sleeping face and smiled, his heart thumping sweetly in his chest.

“Ich liebe dich,” he whispered softly, caressing Krebs’ cheek with a delicate hand.

Burgdorf sighed contentedly as he listened to Krebs’ breathing even out. He pulled him so close that they were nuzzling each other, feeling his warm breaths on his skin, and then he too fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
